The present invention generally relates to electric and electronic circuits, and, more particularly, relates to a driver circuit, and to a method and therefore.
Electric and electronic circuits and combinations thereof are essential in modern cars. Automotive electronics can be found, for example, in motor management systems, ignition and/or injection systems, anti-lock braking systems, in gear shifting, and elsewhere. The combination of mechanical and electronic components, known under the term xe2x80x9cmechatronicsxe2x80x9d, plays an ever-increasing role.
To give an example, for purposes of explanation only, and not intended to be limiting, the driver""s seat and further seats can be adjusted by pushing keys located inside the car. Such seat has electric loads or actuators, commonly electric motors, to change the position of various parts of the seat (e.g. in X-direction and Y-direction). Commonly, each electric actuator or motor is driven by a dedicated electronic control unit or electronic control circuit to operate alternatively in a push mode or a pull mode enabling movement in opposite directions.
The present invention seeks to provide an electric circuit comprising electronic control circuits and a method for driving electric loads which mitigate or avoid this and other disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.